


Private Moments

by dawnbeginstobreak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Morning Sex, Reincarnation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnbeginstobreak/pseuds/dawnbeginstobreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But the mornings when he would wake before Merlin were what kept Arthur sane.  They were his small refuge from the confusion of cars and cell phones and televisions and everything else Arthur had to learn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my friend drew this picture at my request, because I couldn't get over the idea of Merlin getting this massive Pendragon crest tattoo after waiting for Arthur for so long and the image just did things to me. My friend drew it (link to it will be posted, it's on tumblr) and I had to write something involving it because GUH just god. It's just a private moment between Arthur and Merlin in the early morning of the day. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Here's the image: http://dawnbeginstobreak.tumblr.com/image/41593358652

Morning had always been Arthur’s favorite time of day. Right before the sun began to seep over the horizon and the castle was quiet save for the shuffle of a guard’s boot against the stone floor. He’d stretch and rub his face into the satin pillow, enjoying the warmth enveloping him before Merlin came to officially wake him. 

Even now, in what Merlin told him was the 21st century, mornings always filled Arthur with warmth. He’d been back for a few weeks now but the adjustment, the realization that everything he knew was changed and gone would still overwhelm him, sitting in the flat all day while Merlin was at work. 

But the mornings when he would wake before Merlin were what kept Arthur sane. They were his small refuge from the confusion of cars and cell phones and televisions and everything else Arthur had to learn. 

Now, eyes blinking open, Arthur stretched and rolled over on his side, sleep still clouding his mind. His gaze fell on Merlin’s sleeping form, the blankets falling around his waist, his back exposed. The sight of Merlin’s body always stilled his heart for a moment, caused his breath to catch in his throat. The first beams of light shone through the open window, illuminating the color of Merlin’s hair and Arthur’s eyes traveled down the back of his neck until he reached the tattoo.

Arthur had been positive that there was nothing in the world that could make Merlin more beautiful until Merlin had shrugged off his hoodie and t-shirt to reveal the tattoo that he said he’d gotten sometime in the early 20th century. 

The Pendragon crest spanned over the length of Merlin’s shoulders and back, gold and red fitting between his shoulder blades and swirling down his spine. He loved the way it moved with Merlin, bend and shift with his muscles as if it were truly a piece of him. It took Arthur’s breath away every time he saw it. Merlin was so beautiful it made Arthur ache all over sometimes. 

Shifting closer, Arthur lifted his hand and brushed his fingers over Merlin’s back, tracing the lines of the dragon from the nape of his neck down to the edge of his pajama bottoms. 

Merlin shivered and Arthur scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing his lips to his shoulder. Arthur drew patterns on Merlin’s stomach, causing him to shift and press back against him, warm and sleepy. 

“Feels nice,” he mumbled, a hand closing around Arthur’s, pressing it flat against his stomach. Arthur stayed silent, trailing kisses over the nape of Merlin’s neck. He breathed his scent, brushing his nose over the strong wings painted into Merlin’s skin, heart swelling with affection.

Merlin sighed against him, pushing his hand lower, pressing his hips forward into Arthur’s hand. Slipping his fingers below the waistband of his pajama bottoms, Arthur ran his fingers along Merlin’s length. 

“Mm…” Merlin trailed off, thrusting lazily into Arthur’s hand, “That’s perfect, just like that.” 

You’re perfect, Arthur wanted to say, but he found his throat felt tight so he pressed his face into the space between Merlin’s shoulder and neck, stroking Merlin until he came with a soft moan. 

They were still for a few moments and Arthur hugged Merlin close to him, pressing soft kisses to his ear, his shoulder, his neck. 

Eventually Merlin wriggled out of Arthur’s grip and turned to face him, a sleepy smile on his lips. 

“Morning,” he whispered, reaching out to brush the bangs out of Arthur’s eyes. Arthur caught his hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss Merlin’s knuckles. “That was lovely, thank you.” 

“I was admiring the picture on your back,” he said after a minute, holding Merlin’s hand to his face. 

Merlin chuckled, freeing his hand and brushing Arthur’s cheek. “It’s called a tattoo, Arthur.” 

“It’s beautiful,” he said.

Merlin’s smile faltered slightly, and he nodded. “I wanted something…to, you know. Remind me. I had a long time to wait.” 

Arthur’s heart lurched and he pulled Merlin close to him. “It’s beautiful,” he said again, and in that moment Arthur knew that Merlin needed these mornings just as much as he did. 

They laid together, wrapped in each other’s warmth until Merlin’s alarm rang, (Arthur never did get used to that infernal screeching) and he had to pull himself away with a kiss and the promise that he’d be back later with takeaway for dinner. 

Arthur knew he’d have to face this new earth sooner or later but for now he was content to share it only with Merlin.


End file.
